


Travelling Light

by Jiangyin



Category: Hanson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyin/pseuds/Jiangyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I can't do this anymore.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling Light

**Author's Note:**

> In February 2011, my friend Molly and I will be beginning work on a collaboration that we have christened _Alibi_. This fic is set in that story's universe.

Pen in hand, I stared at my notebook. The frequently-used softcover, spiral-bound book was open to an empty page near the middle. Its faint blue lines taunted me, just _daring_ me to back out of what I intended to do – what I’d been _intending_ to do for months.

But there was no backing out of this. My mother had long described me as one of the most stubborn and hard-headed people alive, which meant that once I set my mind to something I followed it through until its conclusion. This was no exception to that particular rule.

Steeling myself, and clicking the top of my pen, I set the point on the page and began to write.

 _I can’t do this anymore._

 _This isn’t what I thought it would be. I feel like I’m trapped. There are too many lies, too many secrets, too much deceit. I miss home more and more every day that we’re on the road. I’m sick of living out of a suitcase all the time. And in all honesty, I’m completely exhausted in more ways than just one. It’s not worth compromising my dream just to put myself through all of this bullshit._

 _Long story short: I’m done._

 _Taylor_

I tore the page out of my notebook and ripped it in two, folding up the half that I’d written on. On the rest of the paper, I wrote out a second note.

 _Zac,_

 _I’m heading home. I’m booked on the 8:20pm Greyhound from Penn Station to SLC if you want to follow me. If you want to stay here in NYC, no hard feelings – I understand completely. But if not…well, you know where to find me._

 _Taylor_

This note I folded up and slipped inside something I knew only Zac would open – the case of his copy of _Halo 3_. The first note was left on the coffee table in the main room of the suite, in plain sight.

I glanced at the door as I tucked my notebook back into my backpack and shrugged my hoodie on. My brothers had gone out for the evening – I had begged off, claiming a headache – leaving me to carry out the final phase of my plan. I knew they wouldn’t be back for hours, by which time I would be on my way.

Out in the corridor I locked the door behind me, bent down and slid my room key under the door. I didn’t look back once as I walked down toward the lifts, backpack on my back and the long strap of my duffle bag slung over one shoulder.


End file.
